Dran Arryn
Dran Arryn is the son of Martin, and Flora Arryn making him a member of House Arryn. Dran Arryn has three siblings in the form of Derek, Paul, and Sansa Arryn of which his brother Derek is the right hand man of their father and leads the Arryn Gaurd of whome are the elite gaurd within House Arryn, while his brother Paul after being knighted became very interested in the honorable style of combat and joined the Order of the Red Dragon where he now leads a battalion of troops raised from the Westbridge town of Westian, while his sister Sansa is the handmaiden of Alice Lovie and through this has gained a lot of fame in her family. Dran Arryn would marry Loyce Lyngrave of whom was of one of the richest houses in Heathfall and what was a marriage created poltiically it has become a happy one. Following the death of Loyce Lyngrave during the Battle of Heathfall he has remarried to Lyanna Erwing of whom he doesn't care for the way he did his first wife but treats her well. With Loyce Lyngrave he has two children in the form of Lenwood, Dorren, and Olayne of which his son Lenwood is an influencial knight of Heathfall and leads the army of Heathfall in the war against Tevinter, while his son Dorren is a knight in the Heathfall army as well and he stands as the commander of the city watch of Heathfall, his daughter Olayne is a beautiful young girl that was married to the son of Noveria's king during the Council of Heathfall. With Lyanna Erwing he has one child in the form of Corra Arryn of which Corra is still very young at the time of Westros. Dran would be born the first of the children of Martin and Flora, and thus by the time of the Plague he was sixteen but carried some strong views of the kind of leader that Bill Lovie was. This rebellious view point would lead his father to get him to flee the valley before he was killed by Bill Lovie during the Plague. Dran ran away from home during the time of The Plague after it became obvious to Martin that he was going to rebel like many others. Fleeing the only place he had ever known with nothing but a trunk of his things and a money purse to survive wasn't the easiest thing for Dran but he came to finally stop in the region of Westbridge where he lived for a few years. He would eventually be banished from Westbridge after he spoke ill against the ruling House Malfoy, but this time he didn't take the exile well and when he was exiled he would form a rebellious group in the town of Heathfall north of Westbridge. Slowly taking control of Heathfall in silence he would gather a large rebellion to him, and only two years before the Invasion of Westbrige he would be discovered by spies of House Malfoy, and the military of House Malfoy descended upon Heathfall sparking the War of Heathfall. The war was brief but deadly, and left much of the surrounding country side devestated following the massacre's commited by the Deatheaters, but instead of turning the population against Dran as it was meant to it turned them closer to him. As the skirmishes increased following the Battle his beloved wife Loyce would be assasinated by agents sent from Westbridge, and this has a dramatic effect on the people of Heathfall as they came to truly hate House Malfoy as Loyce had been a truly wonderful women undeserving of that violent death in the eyes of the people. During the Invasion of Westbridge Dran would lead the army of Heathfall against northern Westbridge and they would be the backbone of the army defending the Order of the Blue Dragon. Following the invasion Dran raised the flag of House Arryn over Heathfall, and became the leader of the new branch of House Arryn in Heathfall. Dran Arryn would lead the Lucerne contingent at the Council of Heathfall where the leadership of Heathfall, Lucerne, Dowenshire, Noveria, and Gnomer all came together to speak of creating an alliance between themselves. Following the Taking of Tevinter by Lord Voldermorte Dran Arryn would send a large force from Heathfall to their allies in Noveria, while he also watched the birth of his fourth child in the form of Corra Arryn. History Early History Dran would be born the first of the children of Martin and Flora, and thus by the time of the Plague he was sixteen but carried some strong views of the kind of leader that Bill Lovie was. This rebellious view point would lead his father to get him to flee the valley before he was killed by Bill Lovie during the Plague. Dran ran away from home during the time of The Plague after it became obvious to Martin that he was going to rebel like many others. Fleeing the only place he had ever known with nothing but a trunk of his things and a money purse to survive wasn't the easiest thing for Dran but he came to finally stop in the region of Westbridge where he lived for a few years. He would eventually be banished from Westbridge after he spoke ill against the ruling House Malfoy, but this time he didn't take the exile well and when he was exiled he would form a rebellious group in the town of Heathfall north of Westbridge. Heathfall Slowly taking control of Heathfall in silence he would gather a large rebellion to him, and only two years before the Invasion of Westbrige he would be discovered by spies of House Malfoy, and the military of House Malfoy descended upon Heathfall sparking the War of Heathfall. War of Heathfall Main Article : War of Heathfall The war was brief but deadly, and left much of the surrounding country side devestated following the massacre's commited by the Deatheaters, but instead of turning the population against Dran as it was meant to it turned them closer to him. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Operation Lightning See Also : Order of the Violet Dragon : "Wars had become two sides slugging at eachother and ninety percent of the time both sides took a lot of casualties while the side that won was the side that had more men. I wanted to make war a strategy, and to that end I was going to work tirelessly to make sure I killed as many possible while losing the least possible." : -William Lovie III. Before the actual invasion could be started, and two weeks before the forces of Lucerne begin marching northwards towards the land of House Malfoy, William Lovie got together with the Order of the Violet Dragon in order to change the way they were going to fight wars. William understood that the high walls, and formidable defenders meant that an attack would be met with heavy casualties and in order to continue expanding there was no way he could afford taking the casualites that would occur in a straight up siege. In order to bybass this he and the Order of the Violet dragon planned to use an incredibly high amount (the entire order) in order to assasinate key defenders that were not wanted after the siege, as well as to sabotage several sections of the defences as well. : '' "It was an entirely knew way of fighting wars, and one had to be completely on board of the style or you risked having your foot half in half out."'' : -Ezio Ederiz As the armies of Lucerne massed in the valley the Order of the Violet Dragon moved northward in their entire strength and silently over the course of a few days infiltrated the city of Westbridge. The Order already had sympathizers in the city as House Malfoy was extremely unpopular in Westbridge and as such it wasn't hard to find people that were loyal. With roughly a month before the army of Lucerne was to arrive the forces of the Order of the Violet Dragon went about changing scheduals for the defenders so as to weaken sections of the wall. Those who it was planned to survive the conflict were basically given vacations on the day of the conflict so that they would not be caught up in the conflict. As well as this they begin setting up a rather sophisticated, and well equipped rebel army north of the city that was to be used by the Order of the Blue Dragon in order to facilitate their distraction north of the city. This force was headed by the realm of Heathfall which was led by the exile of Lucerne in the form of Dran Arryn. This force numbered in its thousands and would basically form the entirety of the northern assault alongside the Order of the Blue Dragon. Luring away Voldermorte After sending a series of letters to Hogwarts in order to get their advise on any potential attack on Westbridge, Andrew learned that Lord Voldermorte was apperantly capable of winning the battle almost on his own, and if they wanted to win he could not be there. This part of the plan was decided would again be the responsiblity of the Order of the Blue Dragon and it would be the main reason that they would be going to the city so much earlier then everyone elce. Operation Blinding Light One of the largest and most daring of the sections of the Invasion of Westbridge was the fact that a large part of the overall invasion relied on the attack on the northern section of the city of Westbridge by the Order of the Blue Dragon. The Order of the Blue Dragon had built itself to a level where it now had four hundred trained Magi of which were all grouped into sections of the Order each with specific goals in mind. Unlike the rest of the Army attacking Westbridge the Order of the Blue Dragon left for Westbridge the day after Andrew ordered their part of the invasion. A small group of Conjuration Magi left quickly and when they arrived a week later they summoned a portal from which the entire Order of the Blue Dragon managed to make themselves through. The fact that they were so far ahead of the rest of the force meant that they had more time to prepare themselves for the coming attack. While the Azure Lords planned things out they had the Illusion Lord in the form of Benjamin Ordos scout out the inside of the northern Gate alongside the members of his Illusion Faction. Over the course of several days the Illusion Magi were able to scout out the entire northern section and from this they were able to discover the large weakenesses that existed in its defences. Where there were strong points they pushed this information towards the Order of the Violet Dragon who were then able to silently remove certain gaurds from duty through killing, or capturing them and hiding them in secret locations. Voldermorte Voldermorte had already been heavily talked about by high command but the main problem was that everyone just said that he needed to be driven away and that was fine and good but the problem of actually getting him away from the region north of the city was the difficult part. It was learned from the Order of the Green Dragon of whome had spies within Voldermortes ranks that the Dark Lord enjoyed staying north of the city where he continuesly used his Magi powers to pester the ally of Hogwarts in the Kingdom of Dowenshire, and the Kingdom of Heathfall. This meant that he was not actually inside Westbridge but at that range he would be close enough that he would be able to reach Westbridge in a matter of less then a day which would not give the Order of the Blue Dragon enough time to secure the northern Gate in case something went wrong. In order to drive him away from this place it was devised that the Order of the Blue Dragon would work alongside the Order of the Green Dragon, and the rebels that had been founded by the Order of the Violet Dragon in order to push information to Tom Malfoy that Hogwarts was planning on creating an alliance with several of the regions small kingdoms in order to destroy his ability to attack Hogwarts. In this way Heathfell, and Dowenshire were going to come under heavy assault, but both were well prepared for this, and were being told to hide themselves in their fortresses for the time of the siege. Family Members Relationships Category:House Arryn Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal